matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Four-Star General
* ** ** * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 16.1.0|efficiency/_damage = *40 *55 (UP1)|fire_rate = 100 (660 rpm)|capacity = 35 (max 700) (70 in default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = All|theme = Military/Desert Camouflage-themed|cost = *340 *265 (UP1)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|firing_sound = }} The Four-Star General is a Primary weapon by MatthewGo707. Appearance *It is a desert-camouflaged assault rifle with the skeleton stock, thick hold with the grenade launcher, 4X scope, and the medium-length barrel. Strategy It deals great damage, high fire rate, below-average capacity, good mobility and sterling accuracy. Tips *Aim for the head to deal more damage. *Collect as much as reserve capacity as possible since it does not hold much ammo, having only 35 rounds on use. *You could try to tear down their armor with this weapon and use a sniper/heavy weapon to finish them off, or vice versa. *This is effective against mobile targets and useful for tearing down enemy armor. **However, make sure that you have a lock on the target, because if you miss then you will be wasting ammo. *You can use this in all ranges. *Being equipped with the grenade launcher, this weapon is all-purpose since you can easily plow down numbers of enemy crowds. **However, the grenade launcher has a limited range. *Avoid rocket-jumping with the grenade launcher since it deals heavy damage on your HP. *Use the scope for the ease of sniping enemies in long distances. *When cornered this weapon is excellent at killing a few players before being killed yourself. **This is further amplified due to its equipped underslung grenade launcher. *This is a good weapon for cover fire. However, please take note that you are highly vulnerable to snipers and one-shot weapons. *Pair this with Cowboy Hat for extremely fast reload. Counters *Be careful and stay alert, for experienced players can easily use this weapon in all ranges due to the low recoil. They can also conserve and save ammo efficiently. It is advised to try and stay behind something or tale cover into buildings or into corridors. *Using a weapon that provides more damage per shot, like a rifle, will put a user down quickly. *Engage these users from medium ranges for a safe kill. **However, note that this weapon can deal very high damage and could be used in even long ranges when in the hands of experienced players. *When the user proceeds to fire the grenade launcher, dodge the grenades (they have a predictable travel path) and retaliate as the user reloads, which will take some time. However, be cautious and kill the user quickly, as the user can overwhelm you at close range using this weapon's grenade launcher's damage. *Avoid crowding its users, since he will use a grenade launcher to dish you out, even if it means hurting himself (if too close). *In a direct fight, be sure to remain mobile as a stationary target is easier to kill. Jumping should very easily help you evade headshots, body shots however are harder to dodge. *Unlike some other weapons, waiting until the user runs out of ammo is not a good idea as it have a rapid reloa. Firing Sound *Ranger Rifle's Theme *Military/Desert Camouflage-themed Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of obtaining Trivia *The weapon itself is based from the Indonesian [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pindad_SS1 Pindad SS1 ("'S'enapan 'S'erbu 1") Assault Rifle] equipped eith the M203 Grenade Launcher. *Having the default-texture underbarrel grenade launcher attached to a desert-camouflaged (other types of camouflage included) rifle is not optimal, since these items do not work well when it comes to stealth in appearance. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Grenade Launch Category:Looping Shot Category:Area Damage Category:Legendary